Titanfall: Survivors of Demeter
by The Emperors Scribe 25
Summary: Demeter was destroyed. There were no survivors. That is what the official reports say, anyways.
1. Chapter 1

Titanfall: Survivors of Demeter

**You want an excuse as to why I haven't posted at all in ages? PS4, Killzone Shadow Fall, Infamous: Second Son and Titanfall on my 360. I played the Demeter mission in the campaign as IMC and, spoiler alert, Spyglass went all, "Fuck yo evac!" and killed us all. This is a tale of an IMC Pilot who survives the occasion, with the assistance of another. Rated T for violence and a slow-build romance, maybe light lemons later on. With all that aside, lets go!**

**xxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxx**

Pilot Xiana Markins of the IMC was not having a very fun day. First off, she was stuck with the most asinine fools in the IMC as wingmen (All guys).

Then the Militia rebels attack Demeter, possibly the most important planet on the frontier, with their remaining forces, and now it's minutes away from blowing up. Just wonderful.

She was in the midst of piloting her ATLAS class Titan, equipped with a Triple Threat grenade launcher, slaved warheads and electric smoke. her own armaments were a simple B3 Wingman revolver and a G2A4 rifle with ACOG scope.

Xiana punched a spectre android out of mid-air and shot her Triple Threat at an enemy grunt team, killing all but one, who's leg was blown off at the knee. She didn't even notice the crunc as she crushed him beneath her tread.

She loved the sensation of controling a Titan, feeling the gun recoil in her hands, firing rockets with a mere thought.

She laughed at the feeling of her lock on, and she fired the missiles at a STRIDER class Titan, who started to go nuclear, before she grabbed the pilot out of the cockpit and tossed him away, deactivating the nuclear core in the process.

Suddenly, an alert pops up on-screen, along with Video feed of sergeant Blisk, her unit commander.

"All units, be ready to Evac. We've failed this operation." he said in his half british accent.

Suddenly a similiar box containing Spyglass, the AI commander of operations, popped on to her visor.

"Negative. Cancel all evacuation flights and ready for detonation."

"Spyglass, what are you doing!" Blisk shouted

"Merely containing the issue."

"You're killing thousands of soldiers!"

"Casualties acceptable. Continuing current path of commands."

Xiana stared disbelievingly at Spyglass in the feed, who disconnected from the net. She looked around, the ground was a mess. doens of troopers running around, a few smartening up and running or the buildings.

Not that that would help. The blast from the fuel tanks going off would be enough to kill off anything on the surface.

She had an idea. she began firing her TripleThreat at the ground, digging a small hole a few feet deep. She then jumped out, landing on the ground with a thump, before she dove into her little foxhole. she used her internal control unit on her titan to command it to lay flat over the hole.

She hoped the Titan would absorb the blast, keeping the temperature of her foxhole bearable.

She looked around, crouched in her foxhole while her Titan ran over. She was suddnely blindsided by a Militia Pilot, his sidearm out, firing at her. She fired back. She didn't miss.

The pilots lifeless corpse tumbled to the ground, missing a good percetage of his windpipe. She continued to scan her sorroundings, when a Milita grunt ran past her. Acting on instinct, she grabbed his ankle and pulled him into the dugout just as her Titan dove onto the ground above them.

"Bwaah! Please don't kill me!" He pleaded.

"Trust me pal, if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead." Xiana replied.

"O...okay then." he stutttered. "What do you want with me?"

"Nothing. if you wnat to live through this, this is probably the safest place you can be right now."

"Do you really think your Titan can really absorb the pressure?"

"I can only hope... What's your name?"

"D... D... David."

**xxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxx**

**There you go. Chapter one complete. Now to continue it on into the future without stopping early again!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Titan and Hot Place

Titanfall: Survivors of Demeter

Chapter 2

xxxxXXXXxxxx

**(Walks in from the shadows wearing a black robe) Welcome, to the Archives. I am the Scribe of all that which interests the Emperor, in this realm and others. Though the Archives are large, I know where you might find what you seek. You desire more information on the Demeter incident? (Pulls out a book from a shelf) This should satisfy you...**

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Xiana didn't just hear the blast, she felt it. A low rumbling, deep within her chest followed by a high pitched roar. The sounds of Demeter dying.

The grunt she had pulled into the foxhole shuddered next to her as the temperature began to rise inside their shelter. The heat grew and grew until it was nearly unbearable, then stopped.

Her helmets HUD told her the temperature was at almost two-hundred degrees, but her suits internal climate control would keep her alive.

The heat was intense, and the grunts suit wasn't as well designed as hers. He wouldn't last long. She checked the Titan readout on her HUD. Her titan was in bad shape, but it would work for a little bit at least.

"Are you alright?" She asked the grunt.

"I'm... okay." He replied.

"What is it?"

"Your elbow is in my crotch..."

"Sorry!" She said, hastily moving the offending joint before shifting a bit inside the hole.

"Thanks." He said, voice relieved.

Xiana went back to checking her hud. The heat outside wasn't lowering, and it probably wouldn't for some time. He Titan could still move though...

She activated her Titans Access Hatch, which opened with little room to spare. She crawled into it, booting up the Titan. The systems weren't optimal, but they would have to do.

Xiana gestured to the grunt... _David. _ She reminded herself. His name was David. David looked at her.

"That thing only fits one person..." He said. Xiana could tell he was embarassed.

"Look on the bright side." She said. "At least I'm not a guy!"

He shook his head and worked his way onto her lap in the Titan. She grimaced for a moment as she took control, then sealed all the hatches and stood up.

The Hellish landscape before her was not the Demeter she knew. All of the buildings were burning or destroyed all together, and the compounds walls were entirely flattened.

The Titan groaned, its chassis clearly not meant to operate in this heat. The way she saw it, they only had a few minutes.

Xiana moved the Titan up, and after couple minutes, found a climate controlled building just outside of the main compound. She grimaced.

They would have to jump in through a Pilot Access Point, a small door designed to be jumped into from a Titan or another point. She moved the Titan so its arm was pressed just below the door, then accessed the door controls with her HUD. She set them to open in thirty seconds.

"On my mark, we're going to jump out, run along the Titans arm and go through that door. We've only got a ten second window to do so." She said.

"Alright." David replied.

"Three, Two, One, MARK!" She yelled as she opened the front hatch. David swung out of the cockpit and ran along the arm as the door opened.

He leaped inside as Xiana jumped down out of the cockpit and activated her Parkour Kit, rolling into the door just as it shut. She groaned at the sudden heat change, going from burning hot to cool and pleasant.

She and him sighed contentedly. They had made it...

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

**Well folks, looks like we made it as well. As for that intro, am I not the Scribe? It's just a thing I want to do for all my Fanfics now, so get used to it. As a personal note, thanks to my Girlfriend for letting me use her name for the characterof Xiana. By the way, it's pronounced Zay-Na if you were wondering. With that finished, I trust you can wait to see then next chapter!**

**Scribe out.**


	3. Chapter 3: at Deaths Door

Titanfall: Survivors of Demeter

Chapter 3: at Deaths Door

xxxxXXXXxxxx

**Hello again. Let me guess, the next chapter of that story. (Pulls out another book) This is the next bit. Trust me you'll **_**love**_** what happens next (Laughs while walking away)**

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

David studied the pilot carefully. She was... odd, to say the least. Sure, she had saved him, but now he was stuck in a building with a Spec-Ops trooper of a faction he was supposed to be fighting.

He stood up and stretched, weapon on the ground next to him.

"I'm going to go find out what kind of supplies are in here." He said, walking out.

"Ok." He heard her reply, before strolling down the hall. The place was quiet, there was still emergency lighting, but the main power grid was probably down. To be honest, it creeped him out a bit, how dark it was.

He activated his helmet light, looking for a storeroom where he could maybe locate some food. He hadn't eaten in a while, and he was famished.

Suddenly, he heard a footstep. He whirled around, seeing nothing but empty space. The footstep sounded again, but this time around the corner. He went for his carbine, before remembering he had left it with the pilot.

"_Shit." _ He thought, rounding the corner. What he found next surprised him greatly.

An IMC grunt, arm wrapped around his chest, turned on his heel. He had a Hammond Pistol.

"Stop right there, Rebel scum!" The grunt yelled, before coughing and grasping his ribs tighter.

"Don't shoot! I surrender!" David yelled back, hands up.

"Stay there!"

"You're the guy with the gun."

The IMC limped forward, pistol shakily trained on Davids head. David waited until he got close enough, then grabbed the pistol just as the pilot rounded the corner, revolver ready.

David pressed the pistol to the IMC grunts chest, then groaned when the man collapsed. The pilot ran forward silently and pushed him aside, looking at the injured man.

xxXXxx

"Holy... how is he still alive?" Xiana asked herself, looking over his wounds.

The man was in bad condition, three bullet wounds in his chest and loads of shrapnel in his left leg. He was also missing a finger, and his arm was broken.

David was standing beside her, weapon up, searching for any more hostiles. Finding none, he looked down at the two IMC.

"How bad is it?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"He'll be lucky to live for more than a few hours, unless we find a medikit, fast." She replied.

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

**Aaaaand, cliffhanger! Thanks to WWII Enthusiast and Sparkn' Jetz for reviews, and I hope to get more soon. Reviews are probably my favourite part about writing Fanfiction. Amateur authors getting to communicate with and critique other authors.**

**Scribe out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Need a Medic!

Titanfall: Survivors of Demeter

Chapter 4: Need a Medic!

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

**I'm going to cut the crap for this one. I'm going to be gone for a week with no access to the internet, so don't expect an update this week. As compensation, here's a longer chapter than usual.**

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

Xiana checked the IMC troopers vitals again. Yep. Still holding in there. She looked at the door, expecting David any second now. He was supposed to be rummaging around in the storage bays, trying to find some Medical Equipment.

The trooper coughed as he woke up, raising his head to look at her. She made a shushing gesture and gently pushed his head back down, onto the sack of uniforms they had given him as a pillow.

"Hurry up, David..." She muttered, as the troopers vitals dipped again...

xxXXxx

David climbed the next stack of crates, groaning with effort as he gradually worked his way toward the crate marked with a red cross, undoubtably filled mith medical supplies.

He yelped as one of boxes he was using as a handhold shifted, and he lunged to the left, just in time as the crate fell to the floor, bouncing once before stopping.

"If I find the guy who stacked these..." He muttered angrily.

He jumped on top of a massive container and jumped onto the catwalk, ducking several wires as he ran to the box. He jumped off the catwalk and landed right next to the medical crate.

"Please let this be full..." David said, grabbing the handle and pulling it open.

The smell of disinfectant filled the air and caused his eyes to water, before he loudly sneezed twice.

"**Achoo! Achoo!**"

He grabbed one of the medikits and, with a groan of annoyance, began to work his way down, cursing loudly as the crates shifted.

xxXXxx

Xianas eyes darted to the door as David sprinted through, tossing her a medikit. She gave him the thumbs-up and opened it, grabbing bandages, disinfectant and... a flask of whiskey?

The trooper groaned again as she pulled off his body armour and jacket, his sleeveless shirt soaked with blood. She pulled it off him and threw it aside, before inspecting the wounds more closely.

She grabbed a set of tweezers and went to pull one of the bullets out of one of the wounds, before the man coughed violently and began tossing and bucking.

"David, hold him!" She yelled as the Militia trooper ran over.

He pushed the man down and braced him against the wall, holding him still. The trooper still bucked, but a lot less violently this time.

Xiana pulled the first bullet out, then the second, but the third had passed right through the mans rib and out his back. She applied disinfectant and wrapped his torso up, staunching the blood flow.

She went for the shredded chunk of meat that was his left leg, looking at it carefully while David tried not to puke.

'We're going to have to amputate it." She said.

David gagged and ran out the door, sounds of sickness following shortly after.

"I knew that would happen..." Xiana murmured to herself, as she grabbed the kits bonesaw.

xxXXxx

**(One hour of medical stuff later)**

Xiana sighed with relief, slumping onto a chair in front of a computer that wouldn't boot up, even if they rigged the emergency grid to it. The IMC trooper was ok.

They had found out his name was Devon after locating his dog-tags around his neck. He was asleep in the other room now.

David walked in with to mugs of coffee, steam curling off them.

"Didn't know if you liked it black or anything, so I put some sugar in." He said, sipping from his own mug.

"I normally have it with sugar. Mmmmm." She replied, savouring the taste.

"So how well do you think he's doing?" David asked, gesturing to the other room across the hall.

"He should make it. Good job on finding that Medikit, by the way." She said, sniffing the air.

"Do you smell whiskey?"

David only grinned and took another sip of his coffee.

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

**There you are folks, the start (ish) of our romance! This chapter was fun to write, especially the romance bit, mirroring a recent encounter with my girlfriend. That is all I will say! Thanks for reading, my other fic at the moment isn't doing to well but this one is fun to both write and read reviews on.**

**Thanks for all the support, Scribe out. (For a week this time, I'll be back)**


	5. Chapter 5: We're Being Watched

Titanfall: Survivors of Demeter

Chapter 5: We're being watched...

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

**I just love a good story, don't you? (Laughs) Worry not, this tale is nowhere near any sort of end.**

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

Xiana shuddered as she got the feeling again. The feeling of being watched, of being hunted. She hadn't asked David if he had had any similiar experiences, but she was afraid she would be mocked for 'being a paranoid girl'. That happened a lot back in the IMC.

She was sitting in the main office, which was in the east wing, the only wing that was being powered by the backup grid. She turned back to her revolver, and continued to clean it, the disassembled firearm gleaming with oil.

xxXXxx

David sat next to Devon, who was still holding on, and had even managed to keep some I-Rations down earlier. He was sitting in a chair in the main quarters, which were well lit up and clean. They had turned it into a makeshift infirmary, with an entire crate of medical supplies next to him and several beds made.

Xiana still scared him, but he felt a bit more calm when she was around, due to her having a fully loaded revolver and the skill to shoot a can off of a box at two-hundred yards (They had gotten bored one day).

He suddenly heard a quiet clang and whipped his head around, only to see... nothing.

"I must be going insane..." He said to himself as he took another sip of coffee.

xxXXxx

Devon woke several hours later, screaming about someone named Marcus and how everything was going to be alright, before he coughed and looked around, fear in his eyes. He remembered what had happened to him and lay back down.

"Everything going to be just fine." He muttered, dozing off again. If only he knew...

xxXXxx

David was walking down the hall when everything went black for a momement, the power grid flickering again. Who knew when this thing last had a check-up.

He suddenly felt a presence behind him, and he spun around, only to take a gun-butt to the forehead. He groaned as he went down like a sack of potatoes.

xxXXxx

Xiana was watching Devon when she heard a thwack and a thud, and she quickly drew her pistol and turned to the door, walking slowly to it before turning the corner.

A Spectre stood in the hall, David crumpled and unmoving at its feet, a large bruise forming on his head. Xiana quickly dodged a burst of carbine fire and shot back, the bullet punching a hole in the drones shoulder joint, but failing to have much effect.

She ducked back into the doorway, weapon ready as the Spectre opened up, bullets whizzing past her and down the hall.

She spun around the corner and went to kick the robot, remembering too late that these things weren't human targets. Her foot bounced off and she hit the ground hard, while the spectre loomed over her, aiming the carbine.

Then its metal faceplate exploded.

She felt hot pieces of metal bounce off her armour as she looked down the hall, only to see Devon standing there with his Hammond Pistol held up, the barrel still smoking.

Then he fell over.

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

**Man, I have a bad tendency to beat up my characters, don't I. No, I'm not a sadist, I just like my characters to be human, and feel pain. If they were just supermen who ate glass and drank blood, they would be boring since there would be no threat to their well-being. Thanks for supporting me,**

**Scribe out.**


End file.
